Hydrogen can be combined with several metal or alloy to form hydrides. A mixture of high hydrogen adsorption elements, such as Zr, Ti, V, Nd, rare earth metal, and low hydrogen adsorption elements in a suitable ratio can produce hydrogen storage alloys. Hydrogen storage alloys is a special material which can absorb, store and desorb hydrogen. The heat generated during the cycle of H absorption and desorption can be used to industrial application, such as a negative electrode of secondary Ni-MH batteries, heat pump, sensor, actuator, H refining plant and energy storage device.
Hydrogen storage alloys may be produced by various process. In European Pat. No. 0,409,794 (the '794 patent), hydrogen storage alloys were prepared by vacuum induction melting process. The high density, high purity graphite crucible used in the '794 patent for receiving the active reactant was so expensive that the production fee thereof were increase. U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,874 (the '874 patent) disclosed a method of making Ti-containing hydrogen alloy. However, the melting step used in the '874 patent would make the alloys produced without desirable stoichiometry. Therefore, it is needed to develop new preparing process that could either provide improved effects over the prior art methods or over come some of the problems presented in the prior art processes.